This invention relates to a tie for elongated objects such as cables, pipes, or the like, having an elongated flexible strap with multiple retaining elements arranged one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the strap, and having at one end of the strap a retaining head. In an embodiment, the retaining head has a U-shaped retaining region that accommodates a T-stud located on a supporting part, and also has a locking region with a locking channel for accommodating the flexible strap and with a member that cooperates with the retaining elements to secure the flexible strap in the locking channel.
A prior art tie is disclosed in German Patent Document G 85 22 688.2. In the prior art tie, a locking region is located above a retaining region of a retaining head, and the flexible strap molded onto the retaining region is fastened on the same side of the retaining head as an entry opening of the locking channel. The flexible strap is formed into a 180° loop, so that its opening for accommodating cables is located laterally adjacent to the retaining head. The prior art device has the disadvantage that the tie and a cable bundle require a relatively large amount of space on a supporting part. The cable bundle is inadequately supported on the support, and the retaining head has only a narrow contact surface for the cable bundle.